Administrative Core The aim of this core is to provide RCMI funded investigators the essential tools and expertise required to complete experiments proposed within TU's four pilot projectPilot Projects. The pilot projectPilot Projects propose to conduct gross anatomical, histological, molecular, and biochemical analyses that require the use of morphological, microscopic, molecular, and biochemical techniques. Instruments and equipment for the core will be located in the TU's RCMI Shareable Instrumentation Facility (TURSIF). To ensure efficient management of the resources, and that completion of proposed objectives is not hindered by a lack of appropriate laboratory resources, TURSIF's main core services will be subdivided into 2 units: (1) Morphological and Microscopy Unit and (2) Molecular Unit. Each unit will be managed by a qualified individual to be selected by Core I and PI - PD - DD, in consultation with advisory committees. The two units will be further subdivided into subunits: (1a) Digital Imaging-Microscopy and Morphometry Subunit, (1 b) Confocal and Deconvolution Subunit, (1c) Electron Microscopy Laboratory Subunit, and (1d) Morphological Services Subunit; (2a) Molecular Laboratories Subunit. (2b) Cytometry Laboratory Subunit. (2c) Biochemical Laboratory Subunit and a (2d) Cell Culture Laboratory Subunit. TURSIF management is the responsibility of the PD who will oversee the operation of all units and subunits. Two qualified managers, one for each unit will be responsible for the daily operations. The PD, will meet weekly with the managers, and evaluate TURSIF's effectiveness. Monthly reports submitted by the managers to the PD will be evaluated and summarized in consultation with the PI - PD - DD. The summarized reports will be presented to advisory committee members bi-annually. Remediation of problems identified will be implemented after consultation with advisory committee members. Proposed and/or newly approved functions will be monitored and compared against progress made by RCMI investigators. Recommendations made at the bi-annual meeting of the PI - PD - DD with advisory committee members will be submitted to NCRR RCMI program administrators at the NIH for evaluation and approval before implementation. TURSIF will fulfill mandates of RCMI requirements to establish modern biomedical instrumentation support, facilitate completion of the proposed pilot projectPilot Projects; enhance TU's capacity to attract additional specialized research faculty; provide state-of-the-art tools and cutting edge programs that will in addition reduce attrition of graduates as they engage in biomedical research at Tuskegee University.